This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Determine the comparative impact ot switch in atypical antipsychotic medication to usual care on improvement in metabolic indices including insulin sensitivity, serum glucose and lipids, weight and visceral fat mass in obese patients with schizophrenia